


WOLFBLOOD

by username324b21



Category: disney descendants
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/username324b21/pseuds/username324b21
Summary: this is kinda shit sorry





	WOLFBLOOD

WOLFBLOOD- Auraudon's Hottest New Trend  
by Snow White

This week our avid fans requested something with a bit more zest or youth to it- and I've brought you both! This morning I caught up with the five members of WOLFBLOOD, an upcoming indie rock band from the Isle of the Lost, backstage after one of their final shows they'll be performing in Wonderland. Next stop? Here, in Auradon City. They'll actually be touring all around the country, but Fairy Godmother's helping to make sure they at least get somewhat of a proper education. During the interview, the band's crowded on top of each other on the old sofa in a dimly lit storage space serving as their dressing room at the back of the building. I ask if they need any more chairs but Rafael Pendragon (lead singer, and son of King Arthur) just shrugs and flings his feet into Arreis Wolf’s (bassist and daughter of Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf) lap. The band's single female member only reacting by trying to tie his shoes together.  
Definitely no personal space issues with this group.  
Since their debut single “Warriors” was released three months ago, the group tells me they have been living in each other’s pockets while on the road.  
“It’s not that weird for us, we grew up together,” says Damian Hellfire (drummer and son of the Greek god Hades). “But now, we’re completely ride or die. We reign together.” At the sound of what might be their slogan, both Janos Gold (guitarist and son of Rumplestiltskin) and Sabriel (also known as Sab, the keyboardist and son of Frankstein) lean over to perform a complicated handshake that ends with Rafael pointing out that Janos did it wrong and proceeding to demonstrate it again.  
Arreis seems to be the quietest of the bunch, but she laughs when Damian gets fed up with the others and pushes them all off the couch with his foot. “All our parents were shitheads,” he mentions.  
“Well, except for Mama and Papa Wolf,” Sab interjects. “They took us all in after we left our parents.” None of them seemed very sad about that thought.  
Even though they’re talking over each other with a seemingly boundless energy, they get a little more serious when asked about their music.  
“It’s very eclectic,” Rafael says, referring to their upcoming album, Broken Kings/Wild Things, still unfinished but nearly complete. “We all have our own styles and strengths and weaknesses, and I think they we’ve managed to combine them into something that represents us as a group, as a team.” There’s a little bit of fond eyerolling at Sab’s earnestness, but everyone agrees.  
They tell me that song writing is very collaborative and he riffs and beats that emerge in group jam sessions often transform into melodies before the practice is over. I ask about the inspiration behind Warriors, their debut single.  
“It was by accident,” Damian tells me. “We were just hanging out at our apartment when I think I played a few chords on my guitar and then Sab joined in on piano. Next thing we knew, we had a full song, mostly about what had brought the five of us together.”  
“We were honestly really surprised by the reaction to Warriors. We never thought people would respond to it so much- especially where we come from. It’s been awesome,” Janos adds. The song made it to #1 on the Merboard charts, and their album is set to drop later month week.  
For the last question, I ask about the starting of the band.  
Everyone laughed slightly, sharing a knowing look. "Uh, it kinda started out of the blue, actually. We were just laying around our apartment one day when Rafael started to sing a Three Blind Mice song- don't even remember which one." Arreis says.  
"And it wasn't really singing. I mean, it was, but I was also some rapping and beat boxing- he put it all out." Sab interrupts and Arreis kicks him, causing Rafael to laugh.  
"Are you telling the story or am I?" She asks with a grin and Sab holds his hands up in defeat. "Okay, so, as I was saying, he was singing and soon the rest of us joined in. Damian joined in with the higher notes, Sab grabbed a bottle of water and started shaking it rythmically while Janos grabbed his guitar, and I grabbed a random cardboard box we had and started a beat on the side and we all occasionally joined in singing and it just kinda... happened." Throughout her story, Arreis waves and motions with her hands- half her words were punctuated by hand movements.  
"We just grew from this little shitty band idea to nationwide knowledge so fast," Damian says. "I even heard that King Ben is letting us attend Auradon while we're there- looks like we have another fan."  
I point out that they have more then just one new fan and they laugh.  
I ask them what it's like being on stage- what does it feel like?  
"It's awesome, it really is," Rafael says. "It's also slightly triply when you sing a lyric and see this gigantic crowd singing it back to you. It's just like- wow, these people know me."  
I ask them about their inspiration for their songs, videos, and styles- anything that makes them, them. "Like it was said before, we all have our own styles, both on and off stage," Janos answers. "For our styles," he laughs slightly. "Uh, we all actually have favorite colors, actually, and we always end up incorporating the colors into our outfits. Mine's gold," Arreis snorts at that irony. Janos ignores her and continues. "Arreis' is red, Rafael's is green, Damian's is blue, and Sab's is black."  
I point out the fact that all their instruments also match their favorite colors and Janos nods with a grin.  
"Yea, we planned it that way."  
I ask about what it was like touring in Wonderland. What was that like?  
"Completely wild," Sab says. "Wonderland by itself is so different from everywhere else, from the people to the land itself, and if you just add on our tours- which are colorful, loud, and crazy- it was a mess. A wonderful mess." He grins at the pun as Rafael throws a pillow at his friend's head.  
I stay on the topic of touring. What has been one of the best moments?  
"Okay, this isn't technically part of the tour, but I love stopping by the little town convinence stores," Arreis says. "Every time we stop, it's bad and silly. We get standard tourist stuff but then Damian has to get sweet tea, coffee, and energy drinks, Janos makes sure there's always water and cigarettes in the van, I always get SO. MANY. snacks -fucking m&m's for days-, Sab gets actual food so we can survive, and Rafael either gets gas or buys the dumbest souvenirs possible." At this, everyone groans and Rafael grins.  
"I have a collection," he says with a grin.  
Lastly, I turn the topic to life in the road.  
"It's definitely been interesting," Damian said. "You never really know a person until you're stuck on the road with them. Especially not these guys. They have some weird habits you couldn't even dream up-"  
Damian's then pelted with gummy bears and colorful swears. He grins and somehow manages to look smug as he pops a gummy bear into his mouth. "The same thing happened when I tried to name the band 'Damian and the Screw Ups'.  
By the glares the rest of the band gave him, it's safe to say that wasn't the only thing he tried to name them.

And this ended my interview with this hot new band! Get tickets while you still can, royals- they'll be gone before you now it! I'm Snow White, bringing you who is the fairest of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda shit sorry


End file.
